iReversed Sam Logic
by seddie4evaXD
Summary: used to be called indescribable, but i had a problem editing it so here it FINALLY is! its seddie! trust me. summary: freddie and sam go to the mall, without carly to keep them from fighting. but i dont think they need carly after today...


here is my first fan fic! please review it if there are any punctuation errors! it has a stupid name but please read it.

it has a lot of seddie in it, so beware! its may start out boring but please keep reading it. your feedback means so much! dont be mad if there are spelling errors, this was made on notepad, because my laptop is stupid. TO THE SEDDIEMOBILE!

~SAM POV~

The dork and I waited in line at the mall for his new video game he just HAD to have.

Uhh I hate being left all alone with freddie when he gets all nerdy. Other than that I liked his company.

He has been getting manlier, but he still has the tech nerd thing down pat.

We had already sat there for about two minutes!"freddie what is up with this line!!!? Its been too long!"

Freddie sighed, getting annoyed, as I could see."its only been two minutes!"

"Well you know that is two days in sam time! You need to learn not to bring me along to a place you know we have to wait, when you know carly will have to go on vacation without us! I wouldn't have gone if I knew we would be waiting FOREVER!" I said throwing up my arms in frustration. We weren't even halfway through the line!! It was awful.

"Sam calm down please," he said, trying to keep his cool(well, if he had one). I decided to tried to be good, i am not sure why. i was used to trying to be good for my best friend carly, but freddie? I usually don't listen to him, but now,

I feel like I should listen to him since carly wasn't around to stop a fight. finally,my stomach gurgled and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Im starving." I said holding my gurgling stomach.

"ok fine" he said."i will go get some food. Just hold our spot in line."

He left the line and walked to the food court, which was not that far from where I was. I sat there, patting my poor stomach, when I heard a gunshot.

all i saw was a huge crowd of people running for the nearest exit. The first thing I noticed was that they were running from the same direction freddie was going. Oh no, my heart rate was zooming up, as I ran to the food court. I didn't have much time to react to what happened just then.

A guy with a gun was running right at me. I froze in fear. He saw me and kept running in my direction. I knew what he was going to do.

He ran and grabbed me and put the gun to my head. I had never been so scared in my life. I know your supposed to see life flash before your eyes when your about to die, but I only saw moments of me and freddy, like when he told me that when someone picks on you it means they have crush on you, and the time we were at the iweb awards and he playfully poked me and we shared a hug. I know, cheesy right?

But I didn't care, the one thing I was happy about was that freddie was safe. i looked around at all the policemen around. There were about 6 of them,with thier guns high, but they were lowering once they saw me. I kept looking around, trying not to move. Than out of the corner of her eye, I freddy staring right at me, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as i had ever seen them. I heard him say in a quite voice "sam".

His voice cracked even before he reached the m.

I knew he cared about me when I heard that. A tear fell from my face. Eventually that one tear turned into a sob.

We all stood there not moving, all of the silence was really starting to make me shiver slightly, and i guess that made the gunman mad so he just tightened his grip on me and i felt the cold tip of the gun on my neck.

I guess freddie couldnt take the silence anymore and said,"Let her go.". I was completely shocked that freddie

would stand up to a man that could kill him, for me. The man turned to freddie, which let me see freddie completely. He sat there with eyes as big as apples, trying to look not terrified, but he didn't succeed. Oh freddie, you shouldn't have don't that! The gunman took the gun and aimed it away from my head. Thinking he was going to aim for freddie, I broke away from his grasp and tried to grab the gun away from him. it is really difficult to take a gun away from a criminal when you are scared out of your mind. i had both hands on the gun and he had one hand on it. I tried to aim at him, but he was stronger. He twisted my arm back behind my back and I heard it snap, but the pain didn't distract me. I still saw him aim for freddie. I had never ran faster in my life. I ran in front of his shot at freddie. Before he could shoot, the police grabbed his gun and cuffed him.

I turned around to look at freddie. He looks at me back with a relieved look on his face. I couldn't help myself. I ran to him and leaped into his arms, holding onto him with the arm that hadnt been broken. He held me I his arms, with tears coming down his face too.

I cried into his dark blue shirt for what felt like a minute. I knew it was longer but it felt shorter. And that's when I realized, somebody has just altered sam time. I let my feet drop back to the ground. We looked at each other and we stood there, until freddie said."sam.... I thought I was gonna lose you. I thought I would never be able to say..." he paused and I held my breathe, hoping he was gonna say," I really do care about you. and that little crush on carly is a thing of the past, just the way it will stay." he said before I even finished my thought. I felt dizzy and my heart fluttered, so I kept my arm around his shoulder to balance myself. After the ambulance there just saw that only my arm was broken, put it on a sling and left.

"Sam, I was so afraid you were a goner, I thought that I would have to keep crushing forever, never knowing if you felt the same way."i saw him shudder.

"you don't have to worry anymore. Im not going anywhere," I said as we walked back to carly"s house.

We were watching over the house while carly and spencer were gone. We held hands the whole way there, his grasping mine. Gentle, yet still strong. He lead me to the couch and I sat down. He grabbed the remote amd turned on the news to find the headlines in the backround MALL SHOOTING on tv. Including me and freddy walking away, holding hands. I guess they had film they needed to use up. We laughed together as they saw ourselves from earlier see the camera crew and run from the camera, hand in hand.

After the report was over they looked at one another. "Freddie, before that guy grabbed me, the only thing I was worried about was you. I thought maybe that he shot you.",I gulped at the thought.

"Sam,"he started."I was about to get something for us to eat, and I hear a gunshot and hear screaming and turn around and the guy that was standing RIGHT behind me had just shot someone. I thought maybe you followed me to ask me something, and he shot you. Then I see him running away and I see you, coming around the corner, running toward him! What were you thinking? I thought I was gonna got nuts!"

"You think I tried to get myself killed? Why do you think I would do that? I was looking for YOU! I couldnt see him around the corner! i dont have freaking spidey sences! I stood still because he had a gun, I mean if I did something to make him mad I would have died!" I said, pissed off beyond belief. I stormed up the stairs and freddie soon followed.

"Sam, you know I didn't mean it like that."freddie said, trying to stop sam from getting even more mad."you know what? I don't care about all that now. Im just glad your here with me."

"You make it hard to stay mad at you,"i said, calming down. We heard the door slam downstairs and looked at each other in confusion. We headed downstairs, freddie first. We saw carly and spencer come through the door and they look at us.

"Oh my God!! We heard about this mall shooting thing, and when we turned on the radio it was on all the radio stations! Good thing spencer messed up on the reservations at the hotel for some reason. Oh well. Sam what happened there?"carly said, pointing at my sling."the only thing I heard was that a girl was held at gunpoint and only one person was shot, and they are in cridical condition. So... did you know the person who was at gunpoint? That would be so freaky!"

When carly said that i raised my good hand." It was you sam?! OH MY GOD!" she ran up to them and gave them both huge hugs."I could have lost my best friends today. You need to tell me everything!"

sam and freddie looked at each other, wondering if they should tell the whole story, and they nodded in agreement that they should. so they took turns telling the story of thier epic story. once they had finished, they both sighed as carly pulled sam aside, saying in a whisper yelling tone"OMYGOD! I CANT BELIEVE I MISSED YOUR GUYS LITTLE MOMENT! BUT THAT MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY SCARY FOR YOU! GOOD THING FREDDIE WAS THERE."

"it was terrifying, and Im glad he was there too. well i think im gonna go home, just in case my mom is there and saw the report, but she was probably to drunk to reckognize me." i said heading for the elevator. i got in and pressed the button and the elevator started to close. freddie was running to catch the door, but he was too slow so he just said "wait for me at the bottom!" as soon as i got to the bottom i stepped out and waited, just like he said.

lewbert kept on screaming about me loitering in his lobby when freddie came to the bottom. "i wanted to walk you home." he said, with a gleam in his mahogany eyes, as he grasped my hand. we started to walk towards the door when we heard lewbert scream" NO HAND HOLDING IN MY LOBBY." we looked at each other and we were both thinking the same thing. if hand holding drove him nuts, than kissing will drive him insane. we wrapped our arms around each other and leaned in and kissed. lewbert screamed at the top of his lungs, but that just made us kiss even more! the kiss felt amazing, even when lewbert sounded like he was going to throw up in the backround. it was bliss.

when we broke apart, we left the lobby and went out onto the busy street of seattle. we talked about how we were now officially a couple and how it all happened because of a stupid criminal. we laughed about that. we finally reached my house ad we hugged goodbye and kissed again. this time it wasnt forced by wanting to make Lewbert mad. it was because he wanted to. and i wanted to more than anything. it was hard to believe that he wanted me instead of carly now. i shut the door and looked around the room. my mom of course, was passed out on the couch. i lept to the window closest to the door and look on the sidewalk to see freddie waving at me. i waved and mouthed "you dont have to worry, im not going anywhere." he smiled and mouthed "i know."

i walked up the stairs to my room and pulled out my ipod and put on lullaby by chase coy. it felt nice to just sit there and think of all that happened today.I have been hoping that maybe freddie had gotten over his littloe carly crush. now i know its true. Good, just the way it should be.

THE END

tell me what you thought of it and give me your feedback on it! go easy on me because its my first story! thanks!


End file.
